Typical diesel fuels comprise liquid hydrocarbon middle distillate fuel oils having boiling points from about 150 to 400° C.
However, hydrocarbon fuels are subject to oxidative decomposition during storage and use. The decomposition products frequently appear as fuel insoluble deposits. During the use of these fuels deposits may “plate out” onto solid surfaces or may be filtered out by in-line filters. Deposits on solid surfaces can impact fuel flow through a nozzle or other control device. In aviation applications, a nozzle containing deposits can even result in engine failure. Deposits can also act as insulators and reduce heat transfer through a conductive metal surface in a device such as a heat exchanger. In aviation applications, fuels are used to cool lubricant and hydraulic streams, so deposits may reduce the effectiveness and efficiency of these systems.
There is also interest in renewable and oil-alternative fuels. Specifications for such biodiesel products B100 (ASTM D6751 and EN-14214) as well as B6-B20 biodiesel blends (ASTM D7467) have been written, but the storage life and other concerns with the blended B20 products have hindered wide acceptance in the industry.